The prior art is replete with food carriers (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,615,985; U.S. D461,713), sleeve boxes (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,985), basket-style article carriers (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,400,901; 6,155,412; 6,571,941; 6,736,260; 7,011,209; 7,070,045; 7,267,224; 7,370,755), and cartons with handles (e.g., 6,129,266; 6,273,330). The handles on such containers are invariably straight continuations or extensions of panels that form the sides or walls of the containers. The extended panels are simply fastened together and an opening is cut into the bonded panels to act as a handhold. This arrangement puts considerable stress on the place of attachment, often leading to tearing or separation. The prevalent prior art connection between the handle and the appended sleeve for carrying a food container is best illustrated in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,615,985.